Something Else
by QueenofYourDream
Summary: What if your worst nightmare became reality? The people you loved died, well the people that you have left to love... Katniss had to survive The Hunger Games, twice, and not only that, she had to survive the rebel attack. It brought her and Peeta closer but she still can't accept his feelings for her since she know that it won't be long until someone else dies and she falls apart.


**This is my first Fanfiction ever so hurray to me. My awesome beta is TrueYouth, thank you! Oh and read her stories, they are like crazy good! This first chapter is just a little teaser to get you want more so don't forget to review if you crave more ;)**

Dreams are a place of evil. I don't like them even though I used to. I've been having too many bad ones lately and therefore, every night I always pray that I won't be dreaming. Not often my prays are being answered but I don't believe in God. I don't believe in God because no God would've ever created this world of evil. This night the nightmares are back. I'm running around the very first arena that I ever was in. I've won but they won't let me out. I'm stuck in the arena and they won't come and get me. I crawl up against a tree but it's cold. It's so, so cold and I just can't seem to get warm again. Then I notice that I'm not alone. No, right across the open field, Peeta is standing and he's waiting for me. I stand up and start running but when I'm almost there, he's expression changes. Now he's screaming but I can't hear him. Then a sudden pain strucks me. Wait, if we're two left, one still has to die. I fall to the ground and Peeta is trying to reach me but he'd unable to. There's some kind of barrier separating us from each other.

"Peeta!" I scream but he can't hear me, just like I can't he can't hear me. I try to scream his name again but neither this time does he seem to hear me. What was it that got me falling to the ground, what is Peeta trying to tell me? I roll over to my back but there's nothing there. I stand up and run over to Peeta stands - or where he used to stand. Now he's lying on the ground and he's surrounded by blood. Beside him is no other than Rue but she looks just like last time I saw her, instead of being surrounded by blood she's surrounded by white flowers. I fall to my knees and start crying. I try to scream Peeta's name again but there's no sound coming out of my mouth. The barrier is gone but Peeta is dead. I want to fold him into my arms and kiss him but it's time to show the game leaders what they deserve. I suddenly see every single dead body. 23 dead bodies, meaning I'm the only one alive.

I do the only thing I can do to show the capital and the districts that something needs to be done and I take the knife from my backpack. I bring three fingers to my mouth and then show them to the camera just before I stick the knife into my stomach and I slowly sink into a painful death.

I wake up drained in sweat, screaming and crying. The door slams open and I see Peeta. He comes rushing up to my side and he folds me into his strong arms. I cry against his shoulder and let go of all of my emotions. He strokes my hair while whispering sweet nothings to me.

"Hush Katniss. It's over, it was just a bad dream, okay?" He whispers into my ear and I nod. I let him hold me like this for a few more minutes before I gets up and walk out. He follows me into the kitchen where I grab the glass standing on the kitchen counter and I fill it up with water. I drink fast and then put the glass back on the counter.

"Was it the usual?" Peeta asks and I nod in response. He walks up to me but I sit down, not letting him comfort me again.

"Maybe some psychologist can help you? After everything that you've been through Katniss, you deserve to feel good. Losing almost everyone you love, it's horrifying, even to me. It's horrifying to see you like this because trust me, I know you, I love you!" I look up at him as if warning him to not continue.

"Peeta, you know that I don't want you to say that!" I was talking about the, "I love you" part. He'd told me he loved me for the first "real" time a few weeks after the rebel attack. I've been trying to tell him not to say that to me because I can't say it back to him. I knew that it was Peeta and not Gale that I wanted to me with but with the circumstances, romance wasn't exactly number one on my "what's-important-at-the-moment-list".

"You can't stop me from loving you and I know what you told me about you not being able to love me back but I don't care. I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything. I know that I was gone when you needed me after the 75th games but I'm here now and this time I'm here to stay." I let him hug me because right now, a hug from Peeta is exactly what I need. No hug that just gave some kind of comfort because I dreamed a bad dream but a dream that symbolized how close we've become during the hunger games. I just wished that even I could believe that this peace would stay but I knew, just like everyone else did but they didn't want to admit it, that it wouldn't.


End file.
